What Hurt The Most
by Silverwolf125
Summary: Sora and Yamato relationship often make other jealous so when both left for different country after breaking up , their friend was surprised . Now both return and many thing change but some thing remain the same
1. prologue

Prologue

 **"Quickly miss takenouchi we are late! the endorsers are waiting for us! It hard to ask them to be our endorser and now ..."**

 **Sora groan as she hastens her pace trying to catch up with her secretary, Zoe, who still rumbling on about the endorser and lateness and other thing that frankly she don't care now, not when she have spent the last few hour in different meeting.**

 **When she embarks on her dream of being a fashion designer, she didn't expect herself to be successful and she also didn't expect the endless meeting that come with it.**

 **Zoe stop at a meeting room and turn to her**

 **" we arrive "**

 **Sora nodded in acknowledgement and Zoe proceed to open the door**

 **" wait " sora call before Zoe could even push the door open and Zoe turn to her again in puzzlement**

 **" do I have anything more meeting after this?" Sora ask, her tone a mixture of hopefulness and exhaustion**

 **Zoe eye soften, she glances around the surrounding before answering the question**

 **" no sora , you have one hour break after this "**

 **Sora smile a little and Zoe put her hand on sora's shoulder**

 **" you know I will ensure you will have break sora"**

 **" I know Zoe thank "**

 **To the company sora is the CEO and Zoe is her secretary but in private the two of them are best friend, having meet in a famous art school oversea. Although they specialize in different art but come to depend on each other as they are both the same age and are foreigner oversea.**

 **Sora jerk her head to the door and Zoe getting the hint, turn back to the door and open it. Sora force a smile and walk in**

 **" sorry we are late, the other meeting went longer than usual " she says, trying to sound apologetic**

 **She was about to say more when she locks eye with a blond hair guy and both gasp**

 **" you! "**

 **After sora and Yamato outburst, they didn't speak a single word and just stare at each other. The silence in the meeting room continue and the atmosphere become tense**

 **" you know each other? " Zoe gather her courage to ask**

 **" no!" Yamato and sora exclaim together before glaring at each other again.**

 **" actually " another voice pipe up " we do know sora "**

 **Yamato turn his stare to the drummer of his band while Zoe laugh**

 **" great that make it easier! We can just ..."**

 **" no" sora cut her secretary mid-sentence " sorry but teenage wolves cannot be my brand new endorser " she than bow and leave the room**

 **Zoe was surprised by her friend action. Sora was usually such a polite person " sorry, excuse us for a moment " she apologize and after a few reassuring word from the band members, she hasten to follow sora .**

 **She caught up with her and gently pull on her arm to stop her " sora "**

 **Sora spin on her heel to come face to face with her secretary " really Zoe! teenage wolf! I leave you in charge to find a suitable endorser for my brand and you find a rock band! Out of all possible candidate you choose them !"**

 **Zoe blink at her friend huge reaction but defended her choice "teenage wolf is famous with our target audience and all the member have diverse style which is good for modelling. Yamato the hot blond, takuya the sunshine guy, kouji the cool guy and tomoki is cute "**

 **" I don't care the reason! they just can't!"**

 **" why "**

 **" Just because "**

 **" that a good reason takenouchi"**

 **" whatever Orimoto "**

 **The heated exchange was interrupted by a voice**

 **" sora "**

 **Sora scowl as Yamato approach them**

 **" what ishida "**

 **" ishida ?" Zoe question and sora mentally slap herself for the slip up**

 **" Zoe get me a drink "**

 **" but "**

 **" now "**

 **Sora serious and insistence tone make the hesitant secretary bow and take her leave, leaving sora and Yamato alone**

 **After a few moment of awkward silence, sora speak up**

 **" well you chase me here Yamato so speak up "**

 **" let me be the endorser of your brand "**

 **Sora eye widen**

 **" you are kidding "**

 **" for once I'm actually serious "**

 **" no "**

 **" why?"**

 **" popular singer is not suitable for our image "**

 **" and Mimi is? She a singer too you know "**

 **Yamato tone contain a hint of teasing and sora huffed**

 **" she different she my friend "**

 **" I'm your too ..."**

 **Sora look up and allow their eye to meet, her eye cold**

 **" there a big difference between ex and friend Ishida "**

 **Yamato look down and sora take that as a signal that the conversation is done. She turns to leave but after a few step Yamato voice reach her.**

 **" sora this is business and is good for both of us so let just work together ok? It not like we will see each other ... "**

 **" I say no! You do understand the meaning of no right ?!"**

 **" since I was 3 " was Yamato sarcastic comeback**

 **Sora groan " you and your lousy sense of humour "**

 **Yamato shrug**

 **" you know sora I already sign the contract so if you back out now you have to pay the fee, I'm no business man but that not good for your company profit "**

 **"I rather pay you that fee"**

 **" what our Ceo meant is that she happy that you are our new endorser and she look forward to working with teenage wolf "**

 **Zoe choose that moment to re appear, carrying two plastic cup of soft drink. She offers one to Yamato and he accept with a smirk**

 **" like wise miss Orimoto "**

 **" I'm the Ceo and I say we find another ..."**

 **" here miss takenouchi your drink " Zoe cut in with a smile and sora consider tossing the drink at her friend**

 **She grabs the cup and plan to drown her frustration. Just as her lip touch the tip of the cup, Yamato stop her.**

 **She Stare at him, half in anger and another half in confusion but Yamato seem unfazed. He switches their cup**

 **" you still like grape right?"**

 **He did not wait for her response and click their cup together**

 **" I'm looking forward to working with you miss takenouchi"**

 **He says and drown the drink in one shot, toss the cup into a nearby trash can before walking away.**

 **Sora seriously consider banging her head at the wall.**


	2. And so it start

**Disclaimer : I do not own digimon**

 **Hello, this is the official chapter. I started this story after watching tri. I'm new here and English is not my strongest language so forgive me for any mistake I make**

 **Thanks to Miss pumpkin for being the first reviewer, your support mean a lot and don't worry I'm planning on completing this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **" I'm not going to the photo shoot Mimi " Sora say for the hundred time to her friend.**

 **" why " Mimi reply and sora could imagine Mimi doing her pout now**

 **" I'm busy and there no reason for a Ceo to visit a photoshoot right?"**

 **" the reason is that her best friend since childhood is there "**

 **" I see you on a daily basis Mimi! We share an apartment! "**

 **" you know sora " Mimi begin and with the tone she using sora know she will lose to Mimi again**

 **" I didn't take up any endorsement before although there are many offer and I accept your cause you are my friend ... Best friend ... The least you can do is to come here and support me "**

 **Sora groan " I hate you "**

 **" love you too, now come over here!"**

 **Sora groan again after putting down the phone and rest her head at her desk. Friend for so many years and she still helpless against Mimi.**

 **She straightens when Zoe barge in**

 **" Zoe!" She exclaims**

 **" sorry " Zoe reply in a falsely apologetic tone with a grin. She soon turns serious as she continues**

 **" so Miss takenouchi ... There a meeting now for the launch of a new line of ... "**

" **there no one here calls me sora Zoe and cancel all my meeting I have to be somewhere "**

 **" we can't just cancel any meeting sora! That irresponsible!"**

 **" I know I know ... Just this once ..."**

 **" why? Is there any issue with the company? "**

 **" the issue is Mimi Tachikawa ..."**

* * *

 **Yamato make his way to the photoshop set. He doesn't know if accepting this endorsement is the right move.**

 **He knows sora will feel uncomfortable with him but he didn't want her to lose money because of that and it not like they will see each other again**

 **" Yamato?" A familiar voice greeted him as he soon as he steps on set**

 **He looks around and smile when he saw the source**

 **" Mimi!"**

 **The two embrace briefly and pull apart. Before Yamato could say anything Mimi hit him, Hard**

 **" ouch! What that for ?!"**

 **" you are the holder of friendship and yet you ignore all your best friends for years with the only news we could hear of you is from the television or magazine "**

 **Yamato give an apologetic smile**

 **" miss you too Mimi "**

 **Mimi Huff " I don't miss you ishida "**

 **" I thought you don't endorse"**

 **" Ya but I'm the CEO best friend " her eye widen as realization struck her " oh ... Is that why sora didn't want to come here ..."**

 **" sora coming? "**

 **" I sort of force her ... I didn't know she have the teenage wolf as her endorser since that probably her last choice ... No offense "**

 **" none taken in surprised she didn't tell you tough"**

 **" I was oversea " Mimi reply. A phone ring asking for attention.**

 **Mimi hold up a hand to tell Yamato to wait a minute and Yamato just nod**

 **" Koushiro" she answers and Yamato was surprised by the affection she has say the name with.**

 **" yes I'm at the set already... You?"**

 **He listens to the conversation with a smile.**

 **He signals to Mimi that he wanted to talk with Koushiro too, to which Mimi acknowledged**

 **" hey Koushiro there someone here that want to talk to you ... Oh your boss calling? Ok than I will see you later "**

 **Mimi look at Yamato apologetically**

 **" his boss Call "**

 **" it ok ... So you two dating?"**

 **Yamato ask teasingly and for once Mimi blush and look shy, a rare case for the usually outspoken girl**

 **" Ya ... "**

 **" wow congrats I mean it "Yamato say sincerely and Mimi smile**

 **" thank ... But I'm not the only one who dating you know ... joe "**

 **" joe?! " Yamato exclaim, shocked and Mimi laugh**

 **" i know right! We were surprised too but he says something like he the oldest and deserve to be the first to be happy "**

 **" wow "**

 **" taichi dating too!"**

 **" what?! "**

 **And the two continue to catch up before the shoot start**

* * *

 **Sora sigh as she watches the photoshoot from a corner. She has to admit that Zoe have make the right choice by asking teenage wolf to be their endorser, they have the look and are professional.**

 **But as she stares at the blond lead singer she could feel herself being vulnerable again and she hate it. She hates that he still has so much effect on her despite him hurting her once**

 **Flashback**

" **School of the Art Institute of Chicago huh " yamato tone was cold and accusing while carrying a hint of hurt. It makes sora flinch.**

" **i was going to tell you …"**

" **after you reach there?"**

 **Sora become defensive "like you yamato ?"**

" **what? we are talking about you now! don't change the subject here!"**

" **your world tour … "**

 **Yamato look away**

" **why do I have to know about this from the news instead from my boyfriend which I have been dating for years"**

 **The hurt in her voice make yamato want to hit himself**

" **sora … "**

" **have fun on your world tour yamato … it what you been striving toward "**

* * *

 **Sora shake her head, clearing the memory.**

 **Well if yamato ishida is going to stick around ,she not going to make it easy for him**


	3. Love Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

* * *

Chapter 2 , love rain

Yamato drag his feet as he makes his way to the entrance. All the model for the photoshoot have already leave by now including his band member. He growls at the reason why he was here long after the other

Sora…

She has insisted that his shoot is not good enough and he have to reshoot many time. It was clear she have done this on purpose.

He reaches the entrance and sigh as he notices that it raining. He used to love rain but now it bittersweet to him as he reminded of someone.

* * *

Flashback

" _yamato ?" sora say in surprised_

 _Yamato give a force smile in respond and sora become concern_

" _what wrong? "_

" _it just … lot of things actually "he admitted_

 _Sora pounded over his reply for a moment_

" _and here I thought you waited for me ishida"_

" _well that part of the reason too! can't let my beautiful girlfriend roam around can I? "_

" _you don't have to you know … I told you practice will run late "_

 _Yamato smirk "you are my girlfriend? I was referring to her "he says and jerk his hand to a random girl which happen to be sora's tennis teammate_

 _Sora smack his arm "well play ishida"_

 _Sora's teammate smile as she passes them "stop flirting in public! see ya sora yamato ". Her statement makes the couple blush_

 _Yamato extend his hand toward sora " let go "_

" _aren't you going to escort your girlfriend instead ishida ?"_

" _well play takenouchi"_

* * *

 _The two stop at the entrance of the school_

" _brought your umbrella? "he asks and sora shook her head_

" _want me to call my mom" sora ask and this time he shook his head_

" _don't bother your mom "_

" _so we are just staying here? "_

" _no "he replies, unbuttoning his jacket. He drapes the jacket over sora head and hold her hand, leading her into the rain._

 _Yamato was surprise when he felt his jacket being push back into his hand_

" _sora !"_

 _He looks on amaze as she seems to be doing a sort of dance_

" _'Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass yamato, it's about learning how to dance in the rain"_

 _He knows she was not referring to the physical rain_

 _The implication of the simple statement did not escape him  
_

" _you will get sick "_

" _at least we will be sick together"_

 _Sora say with a smile and for the first time that day his smile was sincere and he believe everything going to be all right._

* * *

"yamato ?" A voice break his thought

He look back and saw sora coming out of the entrance.

"what are you doing here?"

Yamato snot at her question

"thank to someone, I have to re do my shoot "

"it not my fault you can't do it right "

"it looks fine!"

"I'm the designer and I say that it not "

"whatever, you and I both know the truth, after all since when do Ceo have to be involve in the shoot"

"I'm a passionate Ceo"

Yamato scoffed "sure "

The two stare at the rain.

"bought your umbrella?" he decided to ask and sora look at him, surprised.

"no…"

He unbuttons his jacket and push it toward her "here"

Without waiting for a response he run out into the rain


	4. The three musketeers

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

* * *

Chapter 3, The three musketeers

"here" taichi call and offer a can to her

Sora accept it and the two friend share a comfortable silence as they savour their drink

"zoe told me you skip work "

"I'm not … just a longer break, you don't have to skip work too because of that tai"

"what bothering you?"

Sora take a deep breath and debate on lying to him, but decided not to. He will know if she lies anyway

"yamato back"

"really?" taichi reply, sounding excited but angry at the same time

Sora nodded

"so how is that bothering you? is not like you see him. even I, his best friend didn't know he back"

"he my endorser …"

"what ?! how "

"zoe…"

Taichi laugh and sora smack him

"sorry"

Sora sigh "so what do I do "

Taichi take a sip of his drink "nothing it not like you have any feeling for him "

Sora quietness make taichi look at her "you don't right?"

She drowns her drink and thrown it on the floor

"I don't know …"

"is either you do or you don't "

Returning taichi stare, sora reply dejectedly

"all he do Is return and the barrier I put up is crumbling tai …"

Taichi sigh

"I just want you both to be happy sora"

They both look away and into the park they are at

"we used to play around here … the three musketeer " taichi sound nostalgic as he reminisce the past

"no offense to the rest but we were the closest compare to them being the same grade and class. You remember we used to do everything together? study … lounging around …. Copying each other work… lot more "

Sora didn't response

"probably should not say this sorry … but I miss us "

Sora clench her fist

"you know the summer camp anniversary? can I ask him? I don't feel it right he didn't attend if he in japan " taichi ask cautiously

"do what you want … I'm heading to the office " sora say as she stand up .

She picks the can she just throws and taichi laugh. Yup only sora will throw something and pick it up after

"let me take you there " taichi call

"you should head back to the office too tai "

"fine… can I ask you something?"

"what?"

"what that jerk address?"

* * *

Yamato almost snap the string on his bass at the sudden sound. His anger rise at the continuous ringing of his doorbell

"you …" he started shouting as he opens the door, ready to give the person a lesson on etiquette

"you" the person shouted back louder than yamato and push yamato in the house and slam the door shut

"taichi …"

"oh now you remember my name ishida ? some best friend you are telling me to check on sora regularly but you yourself didn't call me once… "

Yamato laugh and taichi growl

"what so funny "

"nice to see you too yagami "

"shut up ishida"

He helps yamato to his feet and yamato motion to the living room. Yamato power up the TV and the game console.

"you are still bad at game " taichi commented as his car pass yamato

"unlike you I have other obligation than playing game"

"excuses … "

Yamato power his turbo "how are you?"

Taichi serve to the other lane to cut yamato off

"I have a girlfriend and working in a company"

Yamato growl as he can't get pass taichi defensive driving

"Pretty? how she like? And you know I always feel you will be a pro player instead of working in a company "

Taichi activate his own turbo

"I will introduce you both … and I feel the same way but thing change "

Yamato finger press frantically on the button but taichi's car cross the line, declaring him the winner

Taichi smirk "but I guess something don't change huh ishida ? like I can still win you easily"

Yamato smile " ya like the fact that we are still playing need for speed … and the fact you are still my best friend"

"same here ishida … same here "

* * *

This was not how i expect to turn out but guess i love taichi too much


	5. reunion

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon

Miss pumpkin : yes the Duo Unite :)

* * *

Chapter 4, reunion

"sora !" mimi enthusiastic greeting make sora cringe. She acted like she didn't see her for a few weeks but they just saw each other literally minute ago. The rest exchange their own greeting and the gang fall back in their comfortable conversation

"If the digital gate is open it will be best, the digimon can celebrate with us too " mimi say and there were agreement from the rest

"well takeru and hikairi D3 can't open the gate so look like it just us " Koushiro say from beside mimiand sigh was heard

" Onii chan what are you looking at ?"

Hikairi ask as she notice her brother more restless than usual. Taichi's lip form a grin as he notices a figure approaching.

"there "

Eye turn to the direction taichi was looking at and gasp were heard

"yamato"

Feeling shy and slightly out of place yamato approach "hi "

Takeru smile "didn't see you for a few day Onii Chan"

Attention turn to takeru

"but you say you didn't contact each other" joe say incredulous

Takeru snorted "we are family …Nīsan told me not to say we are still in contact "

"you lie to me takeru" hikari fume and takeru pale "it not my fault! it his !"

As takeru pacify his girlfriend, the rest ignore the pair and goes back into their own activities.

Yamato nervousness slip away as he was pull into the various activities. Joe mentioning about his intern at the hospital and his girlfriend… Koushiro and mimi asking him to join in on their lunch. Taichi talking animatedly while challenging him to different contest

He was calm by the familiarity of all this … it like nothing change.

Well one thing did …

He stares at the auburn hair girl who didn't say anything since he arrives and keep a polite distance from him.

* * *

Flashback

"we are together …" yamato announce, his voice weak. He closes his eye ready for any reaction from the rest

He opens his eye when laugher erupt, He looks around confuse. Beside him his girlfriend has the same reaction as he did

Mimi was the first to control her laughter

" we know Yamato ... "

" how?"

" it obvious with the way you two act we sort of know you two will be together sooner or later like hikairi and takeru "

Her statement made 4 person blush

" we are not together !" The youngest of the group protested together

" see not together and they already have chemistry " Koushiro commented off handily and the two turn even redder and refuse to meet anyone stare

" just know that I have a limit to what my two best friend can do in front of me tough " taichi say in fake serious voice " the minute you two start making out in front of me I'm finding myself different best friend "

" taichi !"

* * *

The memory play in his head and he smile bitterly. He and sora were close even as friend, closer when they were a couple. As close as they were back then, they were every bit as distance now .

The distance between them mock him.

He regretted coming . That was why he didn't contact or ask about his friend. He know that sorawill feel uncomfortable with him and he don't mind being alone but she a different story . He don't want her to distance herself from her friend because of him.

Coming to a decision, he make his way to her determinedly.

Sora know he approaching. She wanted to walk away but what the point? They are going to have to talk to each other again after all

He sat beside her

" sorry ..." Was the first word he spoke and she was surprised

" sorry?"

" I shouldn't have come, i know it will make you uncomfortable but taichi say he won't speak to me if I don't "

Sora nodded " Ya "

He stood up " I will go "

" but taichi is right tough " Sora call out and he stop in his track

" you belong here too Yamato ... "

Her ruby eye meets his blue one

" stay "

Stay ... That was a word she should have say to him years ago. Would thing be different if she had?

She could tell Yamato still wavering and she spoke again

" stay "

Yamato hesitate for a while but join her on the ground again

Laughter and conversation from the other ease the tension between them

" sora ! Yamato! Come on we are playing soccer! Usual team "

Taichi call And there was the usual protest about taichi and sora being in the same team

She look at Yamato and they both Come to a matual understanding.

At least for their friend, they should try to be comfortable around each other.

Yamato extend his hand to her and she grab it.

She brush herself and shouted back

" let win again taichi !"


	6. Closer Under The Star

Disclaimer i do not own digimon

Miss Pumpkin : not really friend yet, more like not avoiding each other anymore and you can blame tri for making me love the trio . Hope you enjoy this chater

* * *

Chapter 5 closer under the star

Flashlight blind her when she arrives and she tried her best to smile. The attention and paparazzi that come with being famous is the only thing that make her wish she did not choose this path.

She fastens her pace trying to reach the safety of the building where the anniversary party for her company was held.

"Miss takenouchi is there a new line coming out?"

"miss takenouchi who your escort?"

Many question ask and sora could feel her head starting to ache

A hand holds her and squeeze reassuringly. She knows who is it before she even turns around.

They both grow, older, more mature but the way their hand fit together and the the way it felt remain the same

"yamato ishida ?"

"is yamato your escort?"

"are you dating?"

The guy beside her give a charming smile

"me and miss takenouchi are childhood friend, now if you excuse us"

He led her to the building and she heave a sigh of relief

"I suppose I should thank you but I don't remember inviting you"

Yamato raise an eyebrow

"so you invite your female endorser but not your male endorser? how bias"

"I don't want to argue with you here so just enjoy yourself"

She walks away

Why is he even here? She has purposely leave out teenage wolf of the invite list

"Mr ishida"

She turns around and saw her secretary greeting yamato enthusiastically.

Zoe! she must have sneck an invitation to yamato without her knowing!

She growls. She going to fire her one day!

* * *

Yamato smile as he observes his surrounding

The place was elegant and a touch of soft music make the place feel enchanting

Just like sora to come up with this

He was lonely tough, his loyal member already leaves him behind to mingle

Takuya and kuoji talking to zoe at one side

He smirk

something to tease them about

He shifts his eye and saw the youngest member is dancing near him with a girl

Even the youngest have better move than him

He considers finding Mimi but as soon as he spotted her he know he could not

Not when she and Koushiro look so happy and contended dancing together

His gaze falls to an auburn girl and he feel a emotion he didn't felt for a long time

Jealousy

Sora talking and smiling with another guy does not goes well with him

" tomoki " he calls to gain the pianist attention

The young pianist gives a apologetic glance to his partner and turn to him with a scowl

" this better be important "

" can you pretend to spill this wine on the guy over there?"

* * *

Countless polite exchange and dancing make her head spin. She really doesn't like this type of occasion but it inevitable.

She head to a quiet corner after the person she was talking to was splash with wine and excuse himself. She needed a breather

A sip of the wine and she relax. Usually she tries to stay away from alcohol but she needed it in her system to get through the rest of the party

She was just about to get back into the thick of the party when for a second time that day, a hand holds her. She could yank her hand out but she could know she actually wanted this, still she makes an effort to protest.

"stop pulling me "

It was half hearted and she know yamato know that too.

He continues to led her to guide her till they are outside the building. She smiles as he lay his jacket on the grass patch and motion her to sit down. This scene was too familiar to her

* * *

Flashback

Loud music, wine, loud chattering

Sora feel lost and out of place and she wanted to be back at home now. But she knows she can't, it was her boyfriend after party after all

A hand holds her and before she knows it, she outside.

Yamato lay his jacket to the grass patch and motion her to sit and she obliged

"thank for staying" yamato say sincerely

"shouldn't you be inside? It your party"

"I rather be here with you and beside they won't notice a member missing"

sora give a grateful smile and the two lie comfortably side by side.

"you still owe me a dance " yamato say after a few minute

"you are not satisfied after dancing with all those girl" sora reply teasingly

Yamato smirk "is the holder of love jealous? "

"you wish ishida"

Yamato stand up and help her up

"should I on a song?"

"why bother when you have a lead singer here?"

"you going to sing?"

"just dance "

And they did, away from the rest, under star with yamato's soft and clear vocal

* * *

Years later she here again under the star with the same guy

The two sit on the jacket.

"I owe you again ishida "

"great I will have to think of what to extort from you "

There was silence after this as they are contented with just enjoying the peace around them

"your brand P&S" yamato say breaking the silence "what that it stand for ?"

"piyomon and sky "she reply with a gentle smile

"figure as much …"

Yamato pause and she could tell he hesitating

"what did you want to say?" she prompted

"congratulation sora … I'm really happy that you achieve your dream"

"it thanks to you yamato …"

At her reply yamato turn to her

"me?"

"if not for you I would not have the courage to pursue it "she admitted

Yamato look back to the surrounding

" im glad than …" he pause and continue In a whisper " you give me the courage to pursue mine too "

"you already been in the music industry yamato , I have nothing to do with it "

"not that "

And she turns to him

Returning her stare, he replies "my other dream of becoming an astronomer … I'm still taking a course while being in teenage wolf "

"oh … can I ask you something?"

"ya ?"

"shouldn't you change your name by now? seriously you are hardly a teenager being a 25-year-old "

Yamato smirk "we are always a teenager at heart sora "


	7. crumbling defence

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon

Miss Pumpkin : i just had to add a jealous yamato :) and yes they are from the frontier series including tomoki . Frontier is probaby my fravourite beside adventure 01

* * *

Chapter 6 crumbling defence

Sora sigh as she finds herself at the set again. She really need to learn to be more firm against mimi

She watches as yamato and mimi pose for a set of clothes and she find her herself being concern

Yamato was smiling but she knows that he was frustrated, a skill she picks out from knowing him for years

After the party their relationship have progress at least to speaking term. They were closer and she was afraid.

Afraid of being vulnerable

Afraid of being hurt

And most of all afraid of falling for him again

Her concern for him now just prove that

* * *

Yamato was glad for the break and welcome the ice water down his throat.

He was frustrated. His manger has pressure the member to come out with a song. He usually has no problem with it but now he seems to be stuck after starting a piece. Takuya, kouji and tomokihave already submitted their work and they are only waiting for him

"yamato ?"

He knows it was sora

"hey "he greeted as she joins him. Her company was unexpected but welcome nonetheless

"what troubling you?"

"nothing"

She raises an eyebrow and he give in

"I need to submit a song but can't seem to write it "

"oh "

he was amused when he saw her looking around seriously

just like old time

* * *

Flashback

"yamato?"

Yamato growl "what "

"sorry I shouldn't have come without informing you "

Yamato anger deflect immediately "no no, I'm just frustrated now, but I'm glad you are here "

"song writing?"

He nodded dejectedly. This is one of the few rare time he experience this

He watches as sora look around the practice room as if looking for something

"what you looking for?"

"inspiration "she replies without looking up

"inspiration?" he echoes bemused

Sora didn't bother reply and continue looking around.

"guitar, drum, door, bass, mess, stick "she mumble

"what are you doing?"

"just saying anything I see"

"why?"

"anything can be an inspiration"

"how is stick an inspiration"

She pauses pondering "I didn't expect our love to be as fragile as a stick "

Yamato laugh and they spend the next few minute coming up with absurd lyric

"have you eaten?" she asks suddenly

"no "

"yamato …" her tone contain warning

He gives an embarrassed smile and she sigh "I will buy food for you "

He stops her "let go together"

"your song?"

"it all right, I know what to write about "

* * *

Just as he expects she mumble everything she saw under her breath "camera … light … chair "

"our love as steady as a chair" he jokes and he could tell sora trying to contain her laughter

"that absurd "

"not as absurd as something we say before"

Sora smile but he could see sadness in it

"guy!" mimi join in and yamato wanted to strangle her.

"so what are you talking about?"

"about what you and Koushiro talking about "

Mimi turn red

"all right break over "a worker calls and mimi quickly fled

Yamato smile and was about to join her when sora's soft voice reach him

"remember to eat yamato and don't worry too much …. It will be fine "

He nodded

It will be … after all his inspiration is back by his side again


	8. Promises

_Disclaimer : I do not own digimon_

* * *

 _Chapter 7 promises_

" _sora ?" yamato eye widen as he notice the familiar girl walking unsteadily. He quicken his pace to catch up with her_

" _you ok?" he asks in concern while holding her shoulder to support her_

" _ya …" she reply but her voice was weak_

 _Yamato reach for her forehead despite her protest_

" _you are hot "he announces worriedly_

" _thank"_

 _He looks at her incredulous "not the best time to joke sora"_

 _She give a weak smile " ya … "_

 _He led her to his car "where your apartment located ? "_

 _Just as she was about to reply he mumble to himself " mimi oversea now … there no one to take care of you "_

" _I will be fine"_

" _don't be stubborn"_

 _He could tell she was going to argue and say firmly " just rest "_

" _where are you taking me?"_

" _I will handle that, rest "_

" _but …"_

" _rest"_

" _yam.. "_

" _rest"_

 _He have a sigh of relief as the stubborn girl close her eye , following his advice for once_

* * *

 _His finger tremble as it near the doorbell. This is a house he have come often in the past , enough to be consider his second home. But he was her friend and lover than, what right do he have to come here again?_

 _He finally ring the doorbell and he his heart pound as he hear footstep._

 _The door open_

* * *

 _Takenouchi Toshiko open the door to see a sight she didn't thought possible_

 _Yamato ishida carrying her daughter on his back_

" _yamato ?"_

 _The boy …. Guy in front of her seem lost and didn't know that to reply_

" _Hi Mrs Takenouchi … erm .. sora …. She sick …. She … fall asleep In the car and I didn't want to wake her up "_

 _She move to allow space for the guy to walk in_

" _move her to her old bedroom "_

* * *

 _Seeing Takenouchi Toshiko make yamato nervous. This was the women he promise thing that he fail to do ._

 _He step into the house after his explanation and was struck by the familiarity of it all . the living room , the different room even the same rose smell._

" _move her to her old bedroom "_

 _He hear and he comply going toward the door with a sign " sora "_

 _He lie her down on the bed_

" _you grow heavier "_

 _He says to no one in particular. A light snore seem to reply him and he laugh_

" _still the same huh sora the way you sleep" he whisper and brush stray hair out of her face_

" _get well soon sora… I can't stand you being sick"_

 _He close the door gently and almost shriek at the close proximity of the other person_

 _He swallow his saliva._

 _They have lot of talk together before but what could he say to her now ?_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The two jump apart when the door open to reveal a amuse Takenouchi Toshiko._

 _Not the first meeting he had in mind with his possible future mother in law._

 _What was he thinking kissing sora in front of her house_

" _Mrs Takenouchi"_

" _mom"_

 _He and sora had speak nervously_

" _coming in?" she asks and yamato could hear the amusement in her tone._

" _I should go my dad waiting for me"_

* * *

 _He don't know how he ended up in this situation._

 _He alone with sora's mother._

 _He know sora probably putting her ear to the wall to listen to their conversation_

 _They should be by each other side but she have abandon him with a excuse_

 _That traitor!_

 _He glup as Takenouchi Toshiko offer him a cup of hot chocolate and nervously take a sip_

" _you are together with my daughter" she say as a statement not a question_

" _yes Mrs Takenouchi"_

 _There was silence as Takenouchi Toshiko look him over and it only amplified his nervousness_

 _She takes a sip from her own cup , taking her time_

 _The slowness of the action torture him_

" _that great "_

 _What?_

" _what?" he echoes his thought_

 _He saw Takenouchi Toshiko's eye twinkle as she answer_

" _you know sora since young and we both know she always been abitof a tom boy and I was worried you know that she will not find a boyfriend "_

 _Her answer was say in a volume louder than usual and he wonder if she done this on purpose to tease her eavesdropping daughter_

 _She pauses and continue in a softer volume_

" _she young I admit but I'm glad it you , I know you since young yamato and I trust you . more than that , I have seen the way you care for her and understand her better than anyone else which is why I approve"_

 _A burden seem to lifted off his shoulder at her word_

" _thank Mrs Takenouchi"_

" _can you promise me something yamato ?"_

" _anything Mrs Takenouchi"_

" _don't make her cry and feel like she alone "_

" _never Mrs Takenouchi "_

 _Takenouchi Toshiko smile_

" _and yamato?"_

" _yes Mrs Takenouchi"_

" _call me Toshiko"_

 _She stands up without waiting for his reply_

" _now are you going home? or do you want to stay here ? "_

" _home I don't want to intrude Mrs Take… Toshiko"_

" _you are always welcome here yamato_

* * *

 _Like always Takenouchi Toshiko offer him a seat and a cup of hot chocolate._

 _He took a sip " sorry to intrude Mrs Takenouchi "_

 _He feel Takenouchi Toshiko eye on him as if considering what to say._

 _There was a tension filled moment as Takenouchi Toshikoslowly take a sip_

" _Toshiko"_

" _what"_

" _Toshiko " she have corrected and he wonder if he still have the privilege to call her that_

" _sorry to intrude …Toshiko"_

 _She swallow_

" _you are always welcome here yamato "_

 _The familiar word hit him_

" _I should get going "_

" _stay"_

" _but "_

" _it late and it the least I could offer since you brought my daughter home … "_

" _but "_

" _your old clothes are still here , see if they could fit if not I will find something else" her tone was insistence_

" _thank "he gives in_

 _She nodded and stood up_

 _Before he lost his courage he calls out_

" _Toshiko… I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to you "_

 _Takenouchi Toshiko face him_

" _I'm sure you must have your reason yamato …"_

* * *

 _Sora wake up to the smell of porridge. She look around trying to get her bearing_

 _Her old bedroom she realizes with a start_

 _Damn that ishida …. She didn't want to worry her mother_

 _She do a quick wash up and change her clothes_

" _mom" she greeted walking into the kitchen and her jaw drop at the sight of a blond hair guy instead of her mother_

" _sora " her mother greeted from the living room instead_

 _She growls "why is he here"_

" _is that how I teach to respect guest?"_

" _he is no guest!"_

" _ya , he the person who drop you here since you are sick ,take care of you all night and cook porridge for you now "_

" _still " she argue weakly_

 _Her mother move to sit at the dining table and look at her expectantly. She join her_

 _Yamato slowly approach with two bowl of porridge_

" _thank yamato "_

" _welcome"_

" _join us?"_

 _That it_

" _mom "_

 _She could see her mother warning glance but she held her ground … this is just wrong for her ex to be here_

" _it ok Toshiko, I need to run to band practice "_

 _She smile in victory at his response but freeze when she realize something_

" _Toshiko … you call my mom Toshiko?"_

 _Yamato look nervous at her question_

" _haven't he always call me that? "_

" _ya but …"_

" _you feeling better? "her mother interrupted_

" _fine "_

 _She was glad when yamato make his way out after exchanging a few word_

" _what was that about " she ask her mother as soon as he step out_

" _what?" her mother feign ignorant_

" _my ex, why did you invite him in and to stay "_

" _he help you sora , is the least I could do "_

" _still he my ex , you know that "_

" _the only thing I know sora is the you are the happiest when you are with him"_

 _" also the saddest " she argue_

 _" some people are worth it sora"_

 _She was left speechless at her mother word_


	9. Decision

Disclaimer : i do not own digimon

* * *

Chapter 8, Decision

He bump into a figure that appear to be in a rush .

" sorry " he apologize while helping the women up

" zoe ?" He say when he recognized the women

" yamato" she greeted back and give a nod in thanks

" why are you here ?" It was strange to see the loyal secretary not with the Ceo

" I have to run some errands and other things" She say Abit breathless

" you seem tired " he commented

She smile a wary smile " Ya... It a hectic time for us "

No wonder he didn't see sora around much during recent photoshoot or around the building

She look hesitant as she continue " I don't know if I should tell you this yamato"

He become confuse over this statement

"Yes ?"

She shake her head " nevermind I'm not suppose to say ... Nice bumping into you but I need to go "

Yamato curiosity grow " you can say what you want . After all you did send me the invitation card to the party didn't you ? Defying order seem to be in your nature "

He tease trying to encourage the girl to open up

She laugh " how did you figure it out ?"

" it not that hard"

She smile sheepishly and scratch her head

" I saw a lot of teenage wolf stuff at her place once , that part of the reason why I ask you to be the endorser "

Yamato eye widen at this news

" her reaction to you guy wasn't what I expect so I probe and actually threaten her to find out you guy are ex . But the way she sound when she told me convince me that she still have lingering feeling for you which is why I send you the invitation "

He feel his hope rise " she still have feeling for me ? "

" with the way she going to France to avoid you I would say so "

And his hope crash

" what ..."

" that the news I'm not suppose to tell you ... She insisted on going to French indefinitely to personally supervise the opening of the store there even tough it not necessary "

* * *

" this is not working you know , this bribery of your "

Mimi say in between scoop of strawberry ice cream ( the bribery).

" it for work Mimi "

" zoe told me you don't have to go there yourself "

Traitor

Sora smile sheepishly at getting caught

" what the real reason ? "

Sora keep silent but the silent confirm Mimi's suspicion

" is Yamato isn't it "

Sora sigh , no point denying

" I'm falling for him again Mimi "

" so you are running away again?"

" I'm not "

"So what to you call going to France to avoid yamato call ?"

Sora have no comeback for this and Mimi smile knowingly

Mimi rest her hand on top of her and sora know it was Mimi way of saying that whatever she choose she gonna support her all the way "

Sora rest her other hand on top of Mimi . Her way of saying thanks to her best friend .

* * *

" Yamato ?"

Before he could register what happen a punch hit him In the face and he find himself on the floor

" what the " he growl " what your problem man "

" you know about sora going to France didn't you ?" Yamato growl back and taichi soften

" come in " he offer and Yamato push his way in .

He watch as Yamato went into the kitchen and took out some ice

After wrapping the ice in a clean cloth he offer it to him

"So " taichi started as they both settle on the couch and he slowly applying the ice to his face " how did you find out "

" Zoe "

Taichi have to laugh . The secretary amuse him

" she really one of a kind "

" so did you know about this ?"

" Ya "

" why didn't you tell me " Yamato voice rise

" sora told me not to ... She my friend too Yamato I have to respect her "

Yamato mess up his hair in frustration "she hate me that much ?"

" it not hate as much as love Yamato ...you and I both know that "

They allow the noise of the television to fill up the silence between them

" I have a concert the day she flying "

The blond confess after a moment

Taichi look at him "it your choice Yamato , you already choose your career over her once "

Yamato flinch at the cold and accusing tone

"Don't hurt her a second time "

* * *

Next chapter will be the conclusion


	10. New Beginning

Chapter 9 , new beginning

Bright light , his bass , fans

This should be his moment so why can't he enjoy it ?

The first song has received many cheer and now they are onto the second

He could feel Kuoji staring at him. Well he can't blame the guy after all he did mess up a couple of time at the first song.

But his heart is not here at all

Takuya set the beat on his drum for the second song and they are off

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

He could feel tear at the corner of his eye. This song is a song he has written at one of their tour after his break up with sora and now she going to leave him again and the lyric seem to hit him like a sledgehammer

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh

He stops singing, the lump in his throats prevented him from continuing

He could hear his member starting the chorus again, trying to cover his mistake. He should not let them down, he opens his mouth to sing but he only cries harder

Kouji take over the singing at this point and he feel grateful, hiding his face in his sleeve in order to hide his tear

He hear confuse murmuring from the fan and it became louder when the song stop. He feels kuoji approaching him but a yell louder than the rest reaches him first

" you can still stop her! Her flight is in one hour "

Taichi

He locks eye with his friend standing near the stage and come to a decision

" what wrong " kuoji ask, reaching him

He took off his bass and shove it to his friend

" can you guy handle the rest of the concert?"

" what?"

" sora " he says, his voice cracking

Kuoji give him a small smile " go, the rest of us will back you up "

He returns the smile with a grateful one

" thank "he say and he run

His eye scan wildly across the numerous number

sq236

He knees weaken and he hold on to a chair nearby for support

Too late ...

Just like last time

Flashback

He reaches the airport panting

He has to apologize to her and to ask her to stay

He should have tell her to stay earlier but if he did it will interfere with her dream and after alway pushing her off to concentrate on his band what right do he have to ask that of her

Memory of him missing her birthday, their anniversary and leaving her all alone when he have promise that she will never be alone come flooding back and it almost makes him stop

He gritted his teeth he just has to be selfish for once and he continue searching for her

Every step he took, he become more frantic

Why can't he find her?

His break into a smile when he saw the familiar auburn but quickly turn to a frown when he realizes she already check in

" sora " he shouted rushing forward but was stop by the security

He shouts louder but she didn't turn back

He struggles against the tight hold and shouted again more desperately

" sora "

She turns the corner and he turn limp

He apologizes to the guard and after a few stern word, he drag himself out

He barely makes it out of the airport before he broke down and cry

His hand touches the ring in his pocket

" I love you "

Sora could not help but find herself laughable. Instead of being in the plane as plan she find herself walking at the airport

She just couldn't get herself to get into the plane

The song changes and she laugh as it seems to mock her

Of all song they play teenage wolf song

The song describes her and Yamato relationship

Unspoken word and regret

that how it always been with them

She regrets not putting herself first. If only she has asked Yamato not to go on the world tour but he have work so hard for it ...

She shakes her head, no point regretting now

She looks around and notice she pass this store already and decided that she might as well return to the company

She takes a step and her eye widen as she saw a person she didn't expect

His was still a few meter away, a cap on his head and his head down but there was no mistaking him

Yamato ishida

What is he doing here ? Don't he have a concert ?

She takes one step forward before changing her mind and turn to the other direction

" sora ?"

Too late

He has seen her

She turn

" sora " he repeated, his tone disbelieving

" yes me . What are you doing here Yamato ?"

The reply come in the form of a hug

She struggle

"please just this once, let me hug you sora " he pleaded and the desperateness in his voice make her comply

He pulls back after a moment

" you are still here ..."

What excuse can she give? After all, it not like she can tell him that she stays because of him

" I decided that it probably best for me to remain here "

" that great "

" I need to return to the office now " she says and pick up her luggage that she drops in the hug

" sora " he stops her holding her hand and turning back to him, she saw his blue eye fill with sincerity and determination

Her heart quickens

" I'm an idiot if I let you go again "

" you are always an idiot "

" I know" he reply with a smile

He turns serious

" sora takenouchi are you willing to accept this idiot again "

She was surprised at his statement

" what ..."

" you heard me "

She wanted to accept him again but the memories of him hurting her make her hesitate

"Yamato ... "

" I never stop loving you sora "

And She feel all her defences fall

" same here … but "

" but?"

" we change Yamato … what make you feel you can work this out?"

He took off his cap

" thing might change sora . It happen all the time but the feeling I had for you ... "

He places her hand at his chest

"It won't "

He took out something and place it on her finger

" Yamato? "

" I'm not asking you to marry me, it more like a promise ring "

He says nervously and turn embarrass as he says the next part

" I actually bought it the day you leave Japan year ago ...I didn't have the chance to put this on you … "

She smiles

"I love you "He says

" I love you too ishida" she replied

He leans in but she stops his advance

His eyebrow raise

" did you just reject me after accepting me? "

" people recognize you Yamato , there camera "

" I will take my chance"

And he did


End file.
